Iron Man & His Pet Peeve
by Dracuus
Summary: This is a IRON MAN / THOR cross over. See what happens when Tony Stark has an anger management problem with Pepper. (SMUT)
1. The Start of it all

IronMan & His Pet Peeve  
Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day out in Malibu. Not a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze in the air. Families were on the beach enjoying the warm sun and the cool water. You would have to be nuts not to want to be outside, or you would have to be Tony Stark.

He always lost himself in his work, building and creating new things. Having his personal space with his cars, computers, and his pets Dummy and Butterfingers. He never thought he needed anything more than that. Until reality would hit him in the face with a meeting or event he had to attend. He grew board of those things. Not wanting anything to do with stupid nonsense like that.

Working on one of his new upgrades for his IronMan suit. He was once again loosing himself in his work, his music blaring over the speakers. Pepper walked in as the music shut off as the door opened. It automatically caught his attention.

**"HEY!"** He looked up surprised. He always hated it when Pepper shut of his music. Warning her many times not to do that.

**"Hey, What?"**

**"You shut off my music! I've told you a million times not to do that." **He hissed getting upset sense now his concentration was lost on what he was doing.

**"Tony get over it, you are supposed to be up stairs getting ready. You have to be at the meeting in 1 hour"**  
She sets down a military pass in front of you as you remember about the talk Rhoads and you had yesterday.

**"I'm not going, you go!"**

**"WHAT!?"**  
She was shocked as you walk around her and upstairs out of the workshop. Pepper hot on your heels she follows you into your room.

**"TONY! This isn't funny. You know this was planned over3 months ago. You have to be there to sign the contract."**

**"Pepper, I'm not in the mood for a meeting. I don't want to be troubled with that right now."** He hissed drawing his brow together turning to glare at you.

Pepper knew this look and she never paid much mind to it. Tony always had a stuck up and pissy attitude when it came to her telling him when to do. She knew he would keep refusing and she would keep pushing and sooner or later he would give in. Tony took his grease shirt off tossing it on the bed as he started undoing his pants walking toward the bathroom. Pepper knew she had already won even if Tony wouldn't admit it.

**"I'll give Rhoads a call and let him know we will be on our way soon."**  
As she went to turn around to leave Tony did something out of the normal. Grabbing Pepper from behind and tossing her down on the bed.

**"Did you not hear me the first time? I'm not going to any stupid meeting."** He glared down at her with malice and contentment.

Pepper turned to look over her shoulder at him. Tony was naked. She had never seen him like this before, this angry or naked. She looked his body up and down noticing his large erection. She couldn't help but think if he was getting off on yelling at her.

**"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" **Tony yelled at her as if he was disciplining a child.

She tried to look up at his face but couldn't seem to take her eyes of his huge cock. Tony grabs his cock shaking it at her.

**"Is this what you're looking at? Is this what you want?"**

He gets closer to her face shaking it in front of her. Pepper shakes her head and whispers no, scared out of her mind. She doesn't know what to do but she can't help but be a bit turned on with that huge cock in her face.

He pushed Peppers face down lifting her skirt. She tried to run away kicking and pushing her high heels into him. Tony grabbed her legs pulling her back to him. He grabbed at her panties as she kept struggling to get away again.

**"You bitch stop moving!" **He yelled out at her slapping her ass hard.

Tony grabbed a hold of her panties again pulling them off of her. She almost got away but he grabbed her legs again yanking her hard back to his willing and waiting cock. He pulled so hard that she landed right on her pussy. He gasped in pleasure as he entered her unknowingly.

**"Oh fuck!"**

Suddenly Pepper stopped struggling. They were both still for a few moments until Tony started thrusting into her slowly. Tony could hear Pepper moaning for more as she lifted her ass to him. He smiled and moved faster. Feeling how tight she is put a smile on his face.

**"You like that? Huh? I want you to scream for me Pepper."**  
He rammed into her once when she didn't respond. Finally she moaned out with almost a whimper.

**"OH yes, Tony. God it feels so good."**  
She rests her head down on the bed trying to stay in Tony's rhythm of thrust.

Tony leaned over kissing Pepper back and neck. He gets so close to her ear that she can feel him panting.

**"God, Pep. I should have fucked you years ago. Your pussy needed this I can feel it."**

Tony started to feel her walls tighten up around his cock. At this point he would pull out and stroke off. But not this time, he wanted all of her. His testicles tightened and his cock grew a bit more as he forced himself deeper and ejaculated hard deep inside Pepper's orgasming pussy.

Keeping himself tight inside her he whispers into her ear.

**"You give me what I want, you get what you want." **He kisses her earlobe softly  
**"You unwillingly let me fuck you. So now, I'll clean up and go to the meeting."**

You could almost hear him grin as he kissed her again. He rammed his cock in her one more time before pulling out of her seeing blood covering him

**"What the hell is this?"**

She sniffles and cry's a bit as she turns over looking at you.

"**I've never have anything as big as you inside me before."**

His grin came back as he walked to the bathroom with that smug look on his face.


	2. For Charity

Tony & His Pet Peeve  
Chapter 2

On the flight to New York all Tony could think about was getting back in the workshop in Stark Tower to relax. He just spent 2 full days with Rhoads trying to help the military with new communications that he promised them in the meeting the day before. Looking out the window at the clouds looming under the jet he was starting to drift off until her heard the filmier sound of ice cubes being shaken in a glass. He looks over and sees Pepper standing there with a glass of scotch. He wasn't sure why she was being nice after what he did to her but he was taking it. He took the glass and drank it down quickly.

**"What do you want?" **He glances up at Pepper as she sits across from him.

**"There's a charity event tonight after we land. We go straight from the airport to the event." **Pepper cringes knowing he would not be happy. All he wanted to do was relax 2 days or work and Tony was tired as hell. But Pepper knew the rules after last time.

**"OK, you remember the rules, right?" **Pepper nodded slowly not making eye contact. Tony jumped up to his feet walking away.

**"Where you going?" **Pepper was in shock watching him just walk away not yelling at her not trying to rape her or anything.

**"I'm going to go get ready. We land in 40 minutes, I still need a shower." **He walks off to the back of the plane leaving Pepper there in shock.

After the Charity event that night they both walk out of the elevator. Tony more tired then he was before landing. In his black tux his tie hanging around his neck and his belt already undone. Pepper takes her shoes off as she walks on to the carpet watching Tony walk away.

**"Tony, thank you for that." **He stops and turns to smile at her.

**"That wasn't a freebie Pep, your sleeping in my bed tonight."**  
He starts off down the hall again. Pepper gets the look of pure dread on her face thinking Tony had done it out of the kindness of his heart. But he did ask her beforehand if she remembered the rules.

Pepper took her shower and got into her PJs and picked up her book she reads every night before bed and walked into Tony's room. He was already a sleep under the covers she stood in the door way for a moment. Thinking ~he wouldn't want to be bothered now~ She went back to her room to read a bit of her book and head to bed.

That night Tony woke up looking over on his bed and noticed that Pepper never even came in. He was pissed beyond anything he had ever been before. He tossed back the sheets showing he was naked top to bottom. He walked quietly to Pepper's room seeing she was a sleep he walked up removing the sheets from her. She had on a silk half top with no panties or bra. That there made him hard as a rock.

He started to stroke himself he had a clear view of her sweet pussy. She was laying on her side curled up. He started to finger her a bit to make her wet, he would hear her moan in her sleep. He could only smile at this. He had the best idea ever ~I'll fuck her while she sleeping~ He wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try.

He got down and started to suck on her clit softly trying not to wake her. He could hear her moan and whimper as he sucked her clit. He was stroking himself so much that he started to shoot out a bit of pre cum. He knew he had to be her soon or he was going to finish soon. He got up on the bed and moved himself in the right direction to enter her. Pushing he watched her closely as he could see her gripping the sheets tight. He hoped this wouldn't wake her then he noticed she had her iPod head phones on. So she couldn't hear him.

He smirked and started to slowly thrust in her tight pussy he didn't want to say anything out loud worried just in case she did hear him. He mouthed words like (Fuck, jesus, god damn, god let me cum) and others. Pepper started to moan more and more and with her moans Tony couldn't handle it. One last slow penetration into her tight wet pussy and he came hard. He moaned loud as he released

**"OHHhhhh ohh oh mmmm "**

He felt his cock throb as the cum squirted into her. When he went limp he pulled out with ease and covered her back up. Walking out of the room all he could think about was he would get fuck her again in the morning because she would never know about tonight.

The next morning came it was a weekend and Tony knew what he wanted. He sat out on the couch naked with a hard cock waiting for Pepper to get up. He would stroke himself to keep it hard. As she walked down the hall in her skimpy silk nighty he looked up at her smiling. She was in shock.

**"TONY!"**

**"What, you owe me. You didn't do as I said last night." **He stroked himself in front of her watching her reaction. He moaned every once in a while thinking of her pussy last night.

Pepper tightened her thighs together as she started to drip between her legs. She walked down to Tony at the couch knowing she had to give him what he wanted. She straddled him and slowly let him penetrate her wet slick willing pussy. She took off her night top and allowed her breasts to be free for him. She moaned loud as he was all the way in.

**"OH GOD TONY!"**

She arched her back as Tony sat up and grabbed her ass as he started to buck his hips with rocket force. He captured one of her hard nipples into his mouth sucking on it making it even harder. With his hand around her ass cheeks he put on of his fingers up her ass hole as she screamed out in pleasure. Tony looked at her in shock.

**"OH My my my, Pepper likes it up the ass. We shall tempt this." **Tony grinned as he stopped thrusting.

**"Come on my dear, Bend over the couch. "**  
Pepper gets off of him and bends over without being asked twice. Tony saw her tight as and almost shot his load out right there. But he composed himself keeping an eye on the target.

He got down on his knees getting his cock to her ass entrance and forcing it in. Pepper screamed out for him to stop.

**"TONY Please stop it hurts, STOP!" **She struggled to get away from him, but it only allowed him to go deeper.

**"Oh god, thank you Pep. That helped" **He rammed his cock the rest of the way in her virgin ass.

Pepper couldn't help but cry in pain, she wanted it to stop. She tried to pull away from him as he pounded his thick cock inside her ass. Pepper reach around to push Tony out of her, but he kept slapping her hands away.

**"STOP MOVING! Or I'll tie you down."**  
He grabbed her hips holding her up as he kept thrusting. He was panting hard as his testicles slapped against her clit. Pepper started to moan as she felt her clit get abused by his testicles. Tony smiled here her moans again, he loved that sound.

**"I knew you would start to like it Pep." **He Starts to tense up gritting his teeth together as he feels his ejaculation coming along.

**"OH God Tony, I'm going to cum."**

Perfect timing is what Tony thought. He quickly pulled his throbbing cock out of her ass and rammed it quickly into her pussy. Pepper screamed in pleasure as Tony thrust a few more times into Pepper then one final time he jabs deep into her releasing everything he has. Tony grunts and moans holding her hard up on his cock. He can feel Pepper's orgasm around his cock as her pussy feels like a vice grip on his cock making him squirt long thick strands of cum into her. He leaned over kissing her neck and back softly as he still released inside her.

**"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that?"**  
Pepper smiled moving her hips against Tony a bit more. Tony groaned at Pepper's movement as he shuddered and jabbed his cock into her again. That made her orgasm again.

**"Oh God Tony!" **Tony smiled knowing exactly what happened. He kissed her neck again whispering to her.

**"Next time, when I say you're sleeping with me. That means you're sleeping in my bed with me. "**  
He pulls out of Pepper standing up to sip his scotch. Tony strokes himself a bit as he looks down at Pepper still in the same position he just fucked her in. He smiles looking at her.

**"Come on Pep, you know you enjoyed it. What's on today's schedule?" **He keeps stroking himself while Pepper catches her breath.

**"I'll be in my room when dressed."**

He walks off to his room to sit on his bed. He spreads his legs and keeps stroking himself. He speeds his pace as he keeps himself hard. Pepper shows up in the door way watching him. He looks over at her as he vigorously beets his cock.

**"What?"**  
She walks over stopping him as she straddles his lap putting his stiff cock back in her wet pussy and starts to move herself up and down on him. Tony moans rolling his eyes to the back of head as Pepper road his hard cock. She could feel him swell up inside her she slammed herself down on him as he came inside her. He moaned loud getting the rest of his cum out and into her.

**"Thank you, Thank you." **He rested his head on her breasts panting to catch his breath.

Pepper waited until he got small to make sure he was done. As soon as he was she climbed off him and walked to her room to get cleaned up. Tony watched her walk out with a huge smile.

**"DAMN! I know she will be mine." **He looks at his watch noticing what time it was.  
**"SHIT! I have to get dressed." **He jumps up heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


	3. Agent Pepper Potts

IronMan & His Pet Peeve  
Chapter 3

While Tony was home playing in the workshop like always. Pepper had to make her meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D that morning. They had told her she was one of the best people around and the only one they could trust to get certain information. Pepper wasn't buying it. She knew something else was up.

**"Hold up, I know you guys aren't telling me everything. I don't even work for you and you wanted me to keep this from Tony. So spit it out, what's really going on?"**

Fury was not sure if he should say anything but Natasha piped in anyway.

**"We need you to find Loki." **Pepper flipped her head over to Natasha not believe what she just heard.

**"Excuses me? Are we talking about the man that almost leveled New York?"**

No one moved. They knew she was upset for not telling her. Pepper sighed and calmed herself a bit, thinking this might be the opportunity that she has always wanted.

**"Alright tell me what to do. And whatever you do, Don't tell Tony anything. He will go nuts!"**

Clint laughed knowing what Pepper meant. Natasha kicked Clint from under the table to get him to shut up. Fury smiled at Pepper starting to tell her what they needed.

**"Alright, this is the basics. But the rest is in the file in front of you. Loki doesn't know what you look like, he has never met you or know of you. None of us know why he is back but he was spotted up north. All we want you to do is get information from him. If anything goes wrong at all you have that panic button and one of use will be there with in five minutes"**

He slides a small red necklace to her as the panic button. Pepper picks it up looking at it while she listens to Fury explain everything to her.

**"Alright, well let's get me up there. I'm sure I can do what you want. I'll study the file on the way up."**

Fury smiles and points his hand to Clint and Natasha.

**"Alright you'll be traveling with them. "**

Tony knew Pepper was on a trip for a meeting and he was happy he didn't have to go with her. Being able to relax at home with no one begging at him to do something was nice. But he sure did miss something about her.

When Pepper got up north she stayed in a Hotel that was much fancier then she thought she would be in. Clint walked up to her as Natasha checked the room out.

**"Alright we found Loki is trying to hide down the street at the la furo hotel. The only thing I could say to do would be pretend to run into him."**

Pepper smiled and looked at Clint.

**"Clint don't worry, I think I can handle it. If not I know you two are with in hear shot. And I have my handy dandy little button."**

Clint smiles at her and nods as he and Natasha both leave the room. Pepper lies back on the bed smiling, she is happy to be part of this mission. Something that she has never been able to do because Tony would never let her. If he ever knew about this she would be in so much trouble with him.

The next day was much better. She knew she had to head down the Hotel that Loki was staying in. As she got there she looked around the lobby, the place was small but there was a coffee shop right off the lobby. She made her way over to it as she walked in she looked over seeing Loki sitting in the corner looking at a paper. The place was full barely a place to sit. But Loki's table had a chair she thought it was perfect. After getting her coffee she walks over to Loki taking a deep breath and asking him.

**"Hello sir, this place seems to be filled to the rim. Is there any way I might be able to sit with you?"**

Loki looks up at her almost looking annoyed until he sees her face and then smiles.

**"Yes of course my dear."**

Pepper sat down as Loki set his paper down sipping his coffee.

**"So my dear what brings you to this part of the world?"**

She smiled thinking this is perfect let him strike up the conversation and she can keep him talking.

**"Oh just business, but I love traveling."**

**"Who doesn't it's beautiful out here. What type of work do you do?"**

Oh great the question where she would have to really think of something to say.

**"Inventions, building of computer parts things like that. I just do the sales page of the business. What is it that brings you here Mr….?"**

**"Loki! I'm here as well for business. Looking for someone right now was told they would be out here but I'm having no luck."**

She thinks a moment of who he would be looking for.

**"Hmm maybe I can help you, I mean if you would like my help."**

Loki smiled and nodded.

**"Alright, how about tonight? I have a meeting to get to right now that I can't miss. But if you meet me here before the sun goes down then I can take you up to my room and show you what I'm working on."**

She smiled at him knowing this was just the thing she needed.

**"You got a deal I will be here."**

Loki stood up to leave.

**"Then I will see you then. Oh what's your name?"**

**"Virginia"**

He smiled again. **"Until tonight then, Virginia."**

He left the coffee shop leaving Pepper sitting there with a smile on her face.

That night she met Loki in the hotel coffee shop. They smiled at each other from across the room. Loki walked over and took Peppers hand in his kissing it sweetly.

**"Pepper, I am glad you showed up. Come, I will show you what I have been working on my dear."**

He walks with her to the elevators and heads up to his room. The room is very large and beautiful, she couldn't figure out why Loki would be staying in a hotel but at this point I don't think it mattered.

**"This is beautiful you have quit a view from here."**

She looks out the window down at the city lights. Loki walks up to Pepper standing close behind her watching the lights as well.

**"Yes it is, now…. I know Tony has no idea you're here."**

Pepper flips around quickly in shock that Loki knew she was.

**"Wait Loki, Please… I … " **He started laughing a bit and turned to walk away and poured two glasses of wine.

**"Pepper please don't worry. I'm not here for anyone in SHIELD or for Midgard. I'm here for someone else that shouldn't be here at all. Someone from Asgard that has threatened the safety of your people. I can't tell you who it is but just trust me that I will get rid of him soon."**

She could tell he wasn't lying as he handed her a glass of wine.

**"OK I have to ask, last time you were here you wanted to control everyone. So why are you trying to help us all now?" **Loki smirked as he sat down on the couch.

**"My dear, that for me was a while ago and I was being controlled. I had no choice but to do what I was told to. I am here now on Odin's request to get this man. As I was the one that captured him before and I know I can do it again."**

Pepper sat down next to Loki sipping her wine realizing he was only trying to help.

An hour or more had gone by and Loki had told her more then she had needed to know. Realizing at that point that she had gone through more wine then she had ever done so before. She tries to stand up and ends up staggering around. Loki gets up to help her.

**"WHOA! You ok?" **She laughs a bit as she uses him to balance herself.

**"I think I drank way too much. I should really get back to my hotel."**

**"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere tonight. Not like this. You'll stay here. There is more than enough room. You can have my bed, come on."**

He tries to lead her over there without falling. Loki sat her down on the bed and started helping her take her shoes off and when she looked into Loki's eyes something happened. She couldn't help herself but to kiss him. Loki was surprised but liked this kiss. He moved in closer to her moving his hands under her blouse and softly running his fingers up to her breasts.

Pepper loved this feeling he was so much kinder then Tony, so much softer and sweeter too. She took her blouse off for Loki as he looked as her breasts he took one of her nipples up in his mouth sucking on it softly. She moaned happily at his touch.

Loki laid Pepper back on the bed and kept kissing her body. In a moment their clothes were gone. She giggled at this trick and she knew he had powers like this so it didn't surprise her. She looked down and saw his Cock and gasped in shock. She covered her mouth as Loki looked up at her.

**"What's wrong my dear?"**

**"How are you so big?"**

He looked down at his cock and laughed then kissed her cheek.

**"My dear, I'm a god and I have Jotun in me. You'll get a little Jotun in you as well. Don't worry! I know your will like it. I have never had any complaints."**

She laughs and puts her arms around him as she willingly spreads her legs for him. He smiles and puts his hand down on his cock to guide it to your pussy.

**"Are you ready for the best sex of your life?"**

She nodded while biting her bottom lip as Loki slowly pressed his large cock into her. She moaned in pure ecstasy, Loki rested his forehead on her shoulder as he was amazed at how her sweet warm pussy felt to him. He whispered to her softly.

**"My dear, you are pure heaven. I will make this the best night of your life."**

He was able to get his cock all the way inside her. He rested a moment as he kissed her neck and then started to pump his cock in and out of her soaked wet pussy. They were both moaning and breathing heavy. Pepper held Loki's ass wanting to keep him deep inside her. Loki felt her holding him and knew what she wanted of him. He was more than happy to give it to her. He keep pumping his cock in her as she breathed faster and harder. He could hear feel her near her orgasm and he wanted her to wait. He would stop moving in her and whisper.

**"Darling no, wait. Not yet, A little longer. You won't regret it."**

She could feel his cock move up and down inside her pussy

As he started to thrust again he was moving slowly. Pulling out just to leave the head in and then pushing all the way deep inside again. Pepper moaned louder and louder and Loki started to near his climax as well. This was what he was waiting for. He was ready to pull out at that moment Pepper wrapped her legs around him holding him in deeper.

**"Pepper darling I have to pull out, I can't…."**

**"No, Please.. Inside me!"**

She panted as she bucked her hips up to his cock. Loki couldn't take it anymore. He had to release now. He finally jammed his cock hard inside her as she had her Orgasm hard her pussy clamped down on his swollen cock as he released his hot thick ropes of Jotun cum inside her. The head of his cock expanded to a size that would not allow him to pull out of her. They were locked together until he was done releasing all of his cum.

**"My dear, Thank you for this wonderful moment."**

She smiled and kissed his neck.

**"Loki I should be thanking you for tonight."**

He half smiled with a nod as he felt his cock release her he raised his body of hers as he leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear.

**"Yes you should. Because now your carrying my child."**

Loki rolled over to lay next to her as he glanced over to see her reaction.

**"What? I can't be?"**

**"I told you I needed to pull out. But you held me very tight inside you."**

He smirked and rolled on to his side and caressed her stomach and breasts.

**"Please don't worry. I care for all my children I will not let anything happen to this one."**

She feared what would happen if she told Tony. But maybe she could tell Tony it was his, or maybe say she was raped. She didn't know what to say. Loki could see the worry on her face and could only try to reassure her that nothing would happen as she feel a sleep.

The next morning Pepper woke up with her clothes sitting on and Loki eating some biscuits at the table and reading a paper.

**"Good morning dear"**

She smiles at him as she gets dressed and walks over to the table.

**"Morning, last night was… Amazing." **He smirked, passing her some toast.

**"My dear it was the least I could do for you being so kind to me and hearing me out. How long are you out here for anyway?"**

She put some jam on her toast and poured herself some tea.

**"Well I leave today, and don't worry I won't let them know what's going on."**

**"No, please tell them, if they need to get a hold of Thor that's fine. I just don't want them getting in the way. I don't want them getting hurt by this man." **Pepper nodded she knew exactly what he meant.

That evening she returned back to the house in Malibu and had already given SHIELD her report on everything that happened. She saw Tony in the living room as she walked in.

**"Oh hey, Tony! I thought you would be in the Workshop." **He looked back at her with a smile.

**"I have been down there so long that I forgot what day it was. It's nice to see you home. I hope the meeting was good?"**

**"Yeah it was great. If it's ok I am going to go take a shower then I will order in some pizza for us." **Tony's smile grew when he heard the word pizza.

**"That sounds great, I would love that. I actually can't remember when I last ate." **

She laughs and starts to walk down the hall leaving her things on the counter.

**"I'll be back out in a little while."**

Tony looked at his phone and saw how many days it had been sense Pepper had left for the meeting it made no sense why it took so long. It was only a small meeting and only for a few days. He walked over to the stack of papers she has set down on the counter. As she looked through them he was a file from S.H.I.E.L.D. When opening it his eyes grew huge. He was furious! Why the hell didn't Fury tell him about this? He knew he couldn't let Pepper get away with this. He had told her many time he didn't want her doing missions or helping Fury out in anyway. It would risk her life too much.

Tony couldn't take it anymore he trudged into Peppers room as she was standing there naked. She had just gotten out of the shower. She gasped at Tony rude entrance to her room.

**"TONY! Can you knock?"**

Tony Tossed the S.H.I.E.L.D file on the bed.

**"What's this?"**

Pepper was shocked that he found that file. She knew she was in for hell.

**"Tony let me explain. It's not what you think."**

**"Not what I think? I have told you to never go on a mission. And what did you do?"**  
**"Tony they needed my help!"**

He was pissed that all she could do was make excuses. He walks up to her pushing her down on the bed. As he removed his pants showing his huge hard erection.

**"I don't care what they needed. I told you not to do something. And you did it anyway. I don't allow that."**

Pepper tried to sit up but Tony held her down. She tried to press her cheeks together knowing where he was going with his cock. Tony laughed a bit and pressed his cock between her tight ass cheeks.

**"Oh Pep, You can keep your ass like that. It feel fucking great."**

She relaxed her ass as tears started to fall from her eyes. All she could do was think back to Loki and how sweet he was. Then she felt Tony penetrate her ass and she screamed out.

**"OHH YESSS FUCK! Thank you Pep"**

Tony Screamed with her but in pleasure. He started fucking her ass nice and hard. Pepper started to scream trying to move away from him. Tony moved her up on her knees and she stopped screaming and started moaning as she felt his testicles hitting her clit. Tony was starting to rub her ass gently as he kept fucking her.

**"You like that baby, you want more?" **Pepper moaned and nodded to him.

**"Yes.. yes Please more."**

He smiled and kept going knowing his testicles were hitting but her ass was so tight he couldn't stop. He noticed he was ready to ejaculate sooner than ever before.

**"Oh Shit pep I'm going to cum baby. Where do you want it?"**

**"In My pussy"**

She moaned out as Tony pulled out of her ass and thrust hard into her pussy. He rammed in to her a few times as he ejaculated deep inside her.

**"OH SHIT! damn Pep that was fucking nice."**

She didn't orgasm or moan she just let Tony sit there. She knew she couldn't tell him about her mission and after this she didn't want to. Tony pulled out of her and slapped her on the ass as he pulled his pants up and walked out.

**"Next time you'll remember my words." **He left her sitting there on her bed.


	4. Loki found us

IronMan & His Pet Peeve  
Chapter 4

A few days had passed with no problems. Pepper was almost wondering if Tony was getting a little soft on her. He hadn't yelled or made her do anything she didn't want to. One evening Tony came out to the living room in his robe smiling at Pepper. She was sitting on the couch working on a few papers she had left from the office. Tony sat next to her with a smile picking up the remote from the coffee table. He held it up then looked at Pepper.

**"You ok if I watch some TV?" **She smiled and nodded.

**"I'll be fine, I'm almost done here anyway."**

She stacked the papers and picked them up moving out of Tony's way.

**"Pep, why don't you come back over we can watch a movie together?**

Tony smiled at her and she couldn't help but want to smile back. She sighed softly with a warm smile.

**"Alright let me get changed. I'm tired of being in this suit. I'll be out in a few moments, you can pick the movie."**

She walks down the hall to her room as Tony looks through what he had.

A few moments later Pepper walked back out in a night blouse and shorts. Tony had put the movie on and leaned back on the couch. Pepper walks over and sits next to him leaning on his shoulder. As they watch the movie Tony decides to lie down on the couch. Pepper tries to hold herself up still watching the movie. Tony looks down at her with a smirk.

**"Pep just put your head on my stomach, its ok you can lie down."**

She smiles at him and lies down like he said. With his robe on you couldn't see where his legs started and his groin began. The movie started getting a bit romantic and Tony was smiling and softly caressing Peppers head. She liked it, it was one of the few nice things he would do.

She started to close her eyes just listening to the movie. She thought about it for a few moments and opened her eyes again and saw Tony's cock at half mass. It had moved the robe to the side. She looked in the reflection of the TV and the glass case and saw Tony's eyes were shut he was happy. His robe had fallen off his leg exposing his full cock and testicles. Looking at them she started to get wet she hadn't had sex in a long time and thought this was a good time to have some from Tony.

She moved her hand slowly to his cock and started stroking his as she heard him moan and he stopped rubbing her head for a moment. Within a split second his cock was at full erection.

**"Oh god, thank you Pep."**

He moaned as she stroked him slowly. As her hand started to get tired she knew his cock would reach her mouth with little effort. So she took it in and started to suck, he groan out as she tasted some pre cum on her tongue. She gently massaged his testicles in her hand while rubbing up his shaft and back down it to his testicles again. He was so soft with her not moving or thrusting. But he started to breathe harder and you could hear him start to strain.

**"Oh God, Pep I'm gonna cum baby."**

She kept her work up as if she didn't hear him. Tony tried so hard to hold himself back. She was going slow and easy on his cock and the massaged. She felt his testicles tense up in her hands and his cock swell up. She forced her mouth tight around his shaft and pushed his cock as far down her throat as it would go before she would gag. Tony ejaculated hard and deep in the back of Pepper's throat, she could feel it like a spray gun shooting in her throat.

**"OH FUCK! Oh shit Pep, your fucking beautiful. …. Suck me off baby."**

She started sucking the tip of his cock softly to get the rest of the cum out. As he went limp he rest and they went back to watching the movie. She was hoping for some action herself but that didn't happen she was going to ask and get him upset.

After the movie was over the both got up and walked down the hall. Tony stopped her before she got to far away from him.

**"Pep why did you do that a bit ago?"**

She shrugged not really sure what to tell him. She thought the truth might be best.

**"I saw you were getting hard and it kind of turned me on, So I thought if I did that for you I might get something back."**

He smiled looking down not realizing that's what she wanted. He walks closer to her putting his hand under her night blouse.

**"Pep, you know if that's what you wanted you could have gotten me hard again and fucked me all you wanted. I would never stop you."**

She chuckled as Tony lifted off her blouse and tossed it on the floor looking at her beautiful breasts he started to sucking her hard nipples as Pepper moaned. Tony put his hands down the back side of her night shorts and slid them off her as they dropped down to the ground. He stopped sucking on her and removed his robe showing his thick erection to her again.

**"Come on, let's go in my room and you can fuck me as long as you want to. Sound good?"**

Pepper smiled with a blush.

**"Sounds perfect."**

Following Tony into his room he lied on his back as his erection looked like a Mag light flash light sticking straight up. She moved herself over the top of him positioning his cock to enter her she started to sit down on it and she screamed out in pleasure.

**"OHHHHHH AHHHHHH!"**

She could be heard from outside the house. Where Loki stood thinking something what happening. He made his way into the home hearing the moans and groans as he looked in the room he smiled leaning on the door jam watching the two of them. Both of them with their eyes closed as Pepper was quickly bouncing on Tony cock.

Loki couldn't handle it he had to say something.

**"Now, if you want to have a great time you don't bounce on the man like that."**  
They both heard his voice and stopped Tony was about to pull his cock out of Pepper.

**"DON'T! Don't pull yourself out of her. Keep fucking her; don't leave her hanging like that."**

Loki held his scepter up at Tony as pepper kept riding him wanting to orgasm. His clothes vanished off him as he got on the bed behind Pepper whispering in her ear not to worry.

**"Now, I will help this along. Tony you're in for a wild treat my friend. Your cock is going to be used and abused tonight."**

Tony leans his head back closing his eyes. As he did that Loki softly kissed Peppers neck reassuring her he would love her and not hurt her. Loki teased her ass with his cock just to get her ready.

**"Lean forward my dear. Prepare yourself and don't stop fucking Stark."**

She knew what was to come and she had to keep fucking Tony. Loki pushed his enormous over size Juton cock into her ass while she was still fucking Tony's thick cock. She couldn't handle it. She orgasm right away. Squeezing Tony's cock hard. Tony's eyes sprung open quickly as he grabbed Pepper hips.

**"OH FUCK!"**

He cried out, shooting a hugged hot load of cum into her pussy. Tony could feel Loki hand massaged his testicles urging more cum to squirt into Pepper.

**"Oh fuck, stop Loki I can't… I have no more in me."**

He sounded like a little boy that had been crying for hours.

**"Oh don't worry Stark you'll be able to. Like I said tonight your cock will be used and abused."**

Pepper felt Loki start to thrust into her as she was still trying to fuck Tony. Loki would stroke what Pepper couldn't fit inside her pussy of Tony's cock. At this point Tony was crying with his eyes shut tight. Loki could only smile as he slowly fucked Peppers ass. He whispered to Pepper.

**"Don't say anything, just move your head. Do you like this?"**

She smiled and nodded turning her head to kiss him.

**"That's my girl Pepper" He reached around softly caressing your tummy. "That's my baby."**

As Loki said that Pepper couldn't handle it and Orgasm hard on Tony's cock.

**"OH god, that feels so good."**

She leaned over lying on Tony's chest. Trying to catch her breath.

**"Stay like that darling."**

Loki started to pound her ass hard and fast she looked back at him with a smile then he stopped quickly.

**"Pepper darling lay on the bed. Stark fuck her! NOW!"**

Pepper did as Loki said with a smile knowing he wouldn't hurt her or their child. Tony's lifted Peppers legs and started to fuck her. Pepper was moaning so happily she closed her eyes and let Tony take her to heaven. As Loki came up behind Tony and quickly rammed his cock in Tony's ass. Tony screamed out in pain and Pepper screamed out in pleasure wanting that again.

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD Get out of my Ass!"**  
Tony Tried to turn around as Loki held his scepter up to Tony's Reactor. Tony stopped and just started to fuck Pepper again.

**"That's right just do your job, and let me do mine."**

Loki started to fuck Tony's ass. Tony was pissed but after a few moments it started to feel a amazing. Loki leaned up to Tony's ear whispering to him.

**"Do you like it now? I want you to moan for me and keep fucking her."**

Tony keep fucking Pepper until she orgasm again. Then he stayed deep inside her and waiting for Loki.

**"God damn mmm Shit Hard Loki."**

Loki smiled and started going hard as he bent Tony over Pepper. Loki could see Pepper smiling at him. Every thrust Loki made Pepper could feel in her. Finally Loki could feel Tony tense his ass.

**"I'm gonna Im… Gonnna… Shit I'm Cumming FUCK! "**

**"Good boy, that's right cum inside her pussy All of it. Tell me when you're done."**

Loki kept thrusting into Tony hearing Tony grunt and pant hard.

**"Alright it's all out."**

Loki pulled his cock out of Tony and Tony pulled himself out of Pepper lying back on the bed. Loki moved over to pepper and put his still rock hard cock into her pussy as he leaned down kissing her passionately and fucking her slowly and talking to her sexually.

**"Oh Pepper darling your pussy is so nice. Only a real man could handle this."**

Pepper wrapped her arms around Loki as they made love in front of Tony.

Tony watched Loki caress Pepper's breasts and tongue wrestle with her mouth. His cock was so huge that you could see how far he came out of her before pushing back inside. And he would do it so slow and lovingly running his hands up and down her side and thigh. He started to hear groans and moans as they started to move the bed and Loki started to push harder into Pepper. Then all at once you hear Loki groan loud as he pushed with all his might and released all his cum inside her.

**"There you go darling. So much better now."**

He grinding on her pussy, making sure she had her release.

**"Come on sweet heart you need your orgasm. Come on… I know it's there darling."**

Loki saw her grip the sheets and he smiled as her pussy sucked his cock in deeper.

**"Oh now we don't need to get locked together again."**

Loki leaned down kissing her breasts and allowing her to get her full pleasure as Tony watched in shock. Loki knew he pissed Tony off but he didn't care he didn't like seeing the way he treated Pepper even if this was the first time he was nice to her.

Tony got up and stormed out of the room. As Loki laughed kissing Pepper softly.

**"Loki I hope he doesn't do anything drastic."**

**"Darling, Drastic is what I just did. I just told him that you and I had already had sex before. Let's see how long it takes before he figures out that your pregnant with my child."**

Loki grins as he pulls his cock out and lays next to Pepper. She smiles back at him rubbing his chest.


End file.
